This application is an extension of a grant that examines some of the molecular events associated with focal brain ischemia. The parent grant hypothesized that there is an alteration of calcium-dependent enzymes and glutamate receptors in ischemic-damaged cortical regions. Using the same stroke model, the FIRCA proposal will examine alterations in nitric oxide concentration, as well as putative activity changes in specific sub-species of nitric-oxide synthase enzymes that may be responsible for the altered NO concentrations.